Guilty Conscience
by TVaddictt
Summary: He hated to admit it, but he was still human. [Oneshot][Slight SylarMohinder. Just a little bit.]


_A.N.- Yes, I am one of the people who believe Sylar is misunderstood. Well, I think that, so I will write that way, and no one can stop me!! Not even flames will stop me, and I'm pretty sure I'll be getting a few of those for this one here- who else has considered a Mohinder/Sylar pairing?? Seriously, it's as good as Sylar/Mr. Muggles. But honestly, if you feel like you have to tell me this sucks, please do. I kinda like it(especially how I went from inside his head to his actions and some dialogue…I'm so proud :D) , and to me, that's what matters. Harhar. I make myself laugh at that crap. Just read the story l.o.l._

_PS- I have this weird thing about not posting stories unless they are over 1000 words, except drabbles. This just barely clears it. Oh, and review!! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside_

* * *

**Guilty Conscience -a feeling of having done wrong, especially something that is hidden from others or denied.**

* * *

He hated to admit it, but he was human too. Feelings and emotions still occasionally washed over him. Most of the time, he pushed them away and concentrated on the task at hand. But this time, just this one time, his emotions were getting the best of him. His plan was a brilliant one, and he knew it's benefits would pay off greatly. He knew, that if he was careful and clever, his plan would never fail. The one thing he hadn't been expecting was the guilt.

He had murdered the guys father. He was pretending to be someone he wasn't for his own personal gain. He killed the people who the man's father dedicated his life to finding. He was spinning a web of lies, and the poor man was caught in it.

Mohinder fell for the act, and Sylar hated himself for it.

Maybe Sylar wasn't the one who hated it. Maybe it was Gabriel. Maybe it didn't matter. All that mattered was that the man who had gotten so used to murdering innocent people was getting soft and feeling guilty about lying to someone who trusted him. He was afraid of what Mohinder would think if or when he found out about his little plan.

That was another thing Sylar hated- he was afraid.

Sometimes, after what Mohinder thought was a successful day of informing people of their genetic condition, Sylar would lie awake on his motel bed and think about how wrong he was. Sometimes, he got scared that he was too far in over his head, and there was no way out. When he thought that, he would shake his head to clear out the distracting thoughts. After that, he would get up, quietly leave, and do what he had to do. When he returned to his room, he would scold himself for being so stupid as to think what he was doing was wrong and unjust.

Then morning would come. He would get up and messily throw his clothes on, then, all rumpled up, would go outside to meet his 'friend'. Mohinder would always look the same as him. The guy's really pouring his heart and soul into this project, Sylar would think. Sometimes, for a split second, he felt…different.

That was another thing Sylar hated- Mohinder was becoming his friend.

He tried to deny it, at first. He would try to convince himself that the only reason he was with Mohinder was to track people down to harvest them, that's it. But when Mohinder grinned at him, said a cheery good morning to 'Zane Taylor', and asked how his night was, Sylar could only be friendly back. It was an act at first, then it became more natural. A few times Sylar considered just stealing an updated copy of Mohinder's list and heading out on his own, but something drew him back.

Even back when he was Gabriel Gray, he didn't have many friends. No one really noticed when he disappeared, only a few customers. The thought of someone just wanting to be near him made him feel almost as special as having powers made him feel. Almost.

Eleven victims into his plan, Sylar made a decision. That day, while Mohinder went out to run some quick errands, he snuck into his room. He quickly retrieved a copy of the list and pocketed it. Reaching into his newly packed bag, he pulled out his favourite black hat and put it on. He could've left right then, but he couldn't bring himself to disappear without an explanation. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen from the desk in the room, he started to write. It was a short letter, but he felt it was good enough. Quickly, he read it over.

_Mohinder;_

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I lied. I could've stayed, but I'm not a friend. I'm a much better enemy. Next time, be more careful who you trust. I'm so sorry._

_From your 'friend',_

_Gabriel Gray, aka Sylar._

Sylar almost laughed at himself. A bit of his old self was shining through, but he didn't care anymore. Three apologies? It didn't matter, he had gotten what he had come for. He fondly patted the pocket that contained the list. For a moment, he stood there, thinking of all that list was going to bring him. He was special enough, but the craving to be more was constantly there, gnawing at his heart. The sound of a door opening caught his attention.

"What are you doing in here?" the familiar accent questioned curiously. "Is something wrong?"

Sylar didn't look him in the face. He pulled his hat further over his eyes and headed out the door. On his way, he gently pushed the letter into Mohinder's hands. He briefly glanced up to meet Mohinder's eyes. That feeling of guilt swelled up inside of him and threatened to burst out of him. Surprising even himself, he quickly embraced a startled and puzzled Mohinder, then continued on his way.

That was another thing Sylar hated- he never looked back.


End file.
